shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shi Shi no Mi
The Shi Shi no Mi allows the user to draw in natural energy to augment his or her physical abilities. The user becomes a "nature human." Appearance It is a very mysterious fruit because it has the appearance of a regular red apple. The only distinguishing factor is its small brown swirl at the bottom, which appears as a buise to the apple. Usage The devil fruit's main usage is the power to absorb natural energy from the surroundings, such as the terrain and atmosphere, to increase the user's speed, reflex's, and strength. It has been shown that the fruit has two levels of power. For the first level the user increases his or her strength and speed far beyond the average human. When the user enters this stage, he or she will be cloaked in light green energy. The user will gain tremendous speed, power and agility. He or she will also be able to manipulate the energy into different forms and shapes, such as swords, knives, and etc. The user can also create deadly energy shperes to shoot at the opponent. The next level of power is when the user extracts an excess amount of natural energy from the surroundings. The user will be cloaked in a black energy. This energy is highly destructable and can easly cause huge amounts of damage. The speed, strength, and agility of the user are also further increased to super high levels. One main advantage with this form is that whenever the user comes into contact with a source of heat, he or she will gain more power. It is currently believed that the user can gain infinite power, yet it is still unkown the extent of the "power-up." Once the user is done using the energy, it will go back to where it came from. Weaknesses Although the Shi Shi no Mi has a lot of strengths, there are also a few heavy drawbacks. The user cannot stay in the second stage form past 4 min. otherwise the natural energy will corrupt the body and start to break down the user's cells. Also, when in the second stage, the user is much more sensitive to seawater, and regular water. Regular water will hamper the power in second stage, and seawater will completely nullify the power (and cause the user to revert back to original form). The user also suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks The Shi Shi no Mi is a very versitile devil fruit, with variouis uses for the user. It can be used for the basic manipulation of energy weapons, to enhance weapons, to create energy attacks, and to augment the user's physical capabilities. Normal Mode: *''' When the user is in his or her normal mode he or she is capable of performing superhuman feats such as: dodging bullets and breaking a brick wall with a punch. '''Stage one: the user coats his or her body in nature energy *'Nature sphere: '''the user concentrates natural energy into a sphere between his or her two palms *'Nature blast: the user accumulates natural energy between his palms, which is then released in a high power beam that can cause massive destruction. The beam has been shown to vary in power. *'Nature Punch/Kick: '''the user punches or kicks with extreme power and speed because of the natural energy accumulated. *'Nature form: '''the user is able to manipulate the nature energy around him into many different forms. (ex. swords, shields, giant hands, etc.) '''Stage two: the user draws in an excess amount of nature energy, which eventually turns black *'Natural divine right: '''the user creates a multitude of spears hovering above the opponent. These spears attack, on command of the user, with super speed and power. *'Nature's holy spear: this has only been used by Serge thus far. He draws in tons of nature energy, in which he shapes into a black spear. This spear has amazing power and speed, and has the capacity to destroy a small town when used properly. It has shown to be Serge's weapon of choice when in second or ultimate stage. *'Nature's shield: '''the user is able to protect him or herself with many spikes coming out from the body *'Beast: 'this is when the user molds the nature energy into a "beast-like animal." The Beast seems to be very resiliant to other attacks and can cause a considerable amount of damage. Frank_vs_Rajak.5.png|Nature's shield Franken_with_dark_spear.jpg|Nature's holy spear Frankenstein-noblesse-manga-22214371-575-588.jpg|Wings of Nature Capture.JPG|Nature's divine right darui__s_black_panther_by_theboar-d55bi6n.jpg|Beast *'Wings of Nature: 'the user shoots two, huge nature energy blasts from either arm. the blasts are very destructive and can obliterate a small mountain *'Nature form: '''similar to the stage one nature form, the user has the ability to create and manipulate the black nature energy at will '''Stage ultimate: the user completely becomes nature energy for a period of time *When the user enter's this stage he or she is able to draw and manipulate the nature energy from the soruces close and far (up to a mile away). The user is also powered up by any direct forms of heat that he or she comes into contact with, yet is sensitive to water. Since the user has become complete nature energy, he or she is able to move close to the speed of light, but not at it. This stage can be held for up to four minutes, otherwise the user will become corrupted by the energy and eventually the body will break down. After a resting period of six minutes the user can reuse this form. Trivia The Shi Shi no Mi has been nicknamed "The Two Faced Fruit," because when the user enters the first stage he or she appears to have a warm, happy aura, but when the user enters the second stage he or she seems to have a scary, chilling aura. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit